


Safe

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, drunkish dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullrian prompt: After the Last Resort of Good Men, Dorian gets black out drunk, and goes to the place he feels safest--Cullen's office. Cullen isn't there, but he ends up curled up in the commander's bed anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anyone drunk, I know there's room for improvement. Hope you enjoy reading :D

He was mad, mad at the Inquisitor, his father and the world. He had run from Tevinter for a reason and felt betrayed by the Inquisitors trickery. He'd spent a quarter of the evening at the tavern drinking before taking a full wine bottle and leaving. At this point, he could barely walk; his thoughts ran rampant in his head as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He leaned against a wall and wiped the tears away. "I-I need to find..." He took a deep breath before taking a swig of the bottle. He closed his eyes, rubbing as his vision blurred. Slowly he stood up from the wall and using his free hand as guide, made his way to Cullen's chambers. "Kaffas...why does that stupid man have a ladder...and not stairs?!" Dorian was fed up with everything at this point and the ladder did not help. He carefully placed the tip of the bottle in his mouth before he began to make his ascend up to the loft. He looked around once he reaches the top only to find that the commander was not in his quarters. Dorian lifted the bottled to his mouth, drinking a good amount of it before dropping the bottle. The bottle hit the wooden floor with a clunk as he stagger over to Cullen's bed. He crawled over to the left hand corner of the bed before wrapping the blankets around him. "They smell like him...they actually smell like him." He thought as tried to clear his mind. He lay there for, maker knows how longer before falling asleep hoping that Cullen does not retire to his quarters for the night.

~*~

The meeting with the Inquisitor had taken much longer than originally intended causing Cullen to lose hours he may have spent regaining lost sleep. He removed his amour, pal I it on a mannequin in the back corner of his office before making his ascend to the loft. He made his way over to the dresser, kicking the bottle with his foot. "Makers breath what on earth is a-" He spun around, facing the bed upon hearing a slight rustling noise coming from the general area. He drew a dagger from a hidden sheathe under shirt as he approached the bed. He placed the bottle down before gently removing the covers to reveal Dorian, fast asleep. He sheathed his dagger before sitting on the bed next to the sleeping man. "Why are you here..." He whispered, maybe a bit too loud for a whisper because the man began to stir, reaching out and grabbing his hand. "I was a sleep you fool..." His eyes remained closed. "Why are you even here Dorian?" He didn't respond, his grip on Cullen's hand tightened as he slowly opened one eye. "This is the only place I could feel safe." He closed eye again releasing Cullen's hand. "Safe? What do you, all of Skyhold is sa-" He stopped, realizing Dorian's feelings must be directly related to what ever happened in RedCliffe. Dorian whined, curling up into more of a ball as Cullen caressed his cheek. He lean down and kissed him before pulling him into his embrace. "Dorian, why on earth do you reek like alcohol? Why were you drinking so much?" Dorian moaned, nuzzling the mans chest. "Stupid, stupid family crap...stupid Tevinter." Cullen could hear the slur in Dorian's voice as he spoke. He gently placed his hand on the mans head and began to stroke it. "Dorian...what happened in RedCliffe?" He didn't respond. "I understand if you don't want to tell me." He shook his head. "My father...was there. The Inquisitor knew and tricked me into going." Cullen could fell his jaw fall open. "The Inquisitor did what?!" He thought to himself. "He managed to convince me to sit down with my father and try to reconcile...we did talk but it didn't end well. Said we'd both have too much pride...pfft pride...what good is it." Cullen kissed the man again. "Don't think about what he said to you. I don't know what the two of you talked about or to what extend but I want you to always remember that I am here. I will always be here." Dorian nodded. "You can sleep, no one will hurt you, I swear Dorian." Cullen smiled as the man curled into him as he drifted off asleep once again. "You are safe here my love."


End file.
